Stranger I Know
by ALittleLion
Summary: A tale of long-lost love, redemption, and discovery. When a new Active is introduced in the Dollhouse, Dr. Claire Saunders experiences feelings that aren't new; they are from a time she doesn't remember, but knows she'll never forget. Claire/OFC Femslash.
1. Sign Here

**Stranger I Know**

_This is my first attempt at a "Dollhouse" story. Let me start by saying that I own nothing (except for "Bravo"/Chase who I hope you all will like). The rest of the characters and events belong to the magnificent minds of Joss Whedon and Eliza Dushku. I'm just playing in their "House," so to speak. That being said, reviews and readers are absolutely wonderful, and help fuel my creativity. _

Chapter 1:

_**Three weeks ago…**_

"It is safe to say you make no shortage of demands, Ms. Carlisle," Adelle DeWitt spoke plainly, her fingers drumming over the contract she was trying to push across the table. "You are a woman who certainly knows what she wants -- I respect that."

"I don't feel like being cheated, Ms. DeWitt. If I am to… volunteer for what you have proposed, I plan to do so on my terms," said the woman across the table. Adelle smiled, and then pursed her lips. She had only seen this kind of fire once before: Caroline. It was dangerous to play this game again, especially with Caroline still being in the Dollhouse, but the woman across the table was so passionate, so determined, and so capable… she couldn't refuse even if she wanted to.

"I assure you, Ms. Carlisle, we have no intentions to 'cheat' anyone here," Adelle purred, sliding the contract slowly across the table, watching dark blue eyes dart down to inspect it in an almost furious manner. "The contract holds your specifications, and we will keep several records of this on file, all in safe places where no alterations will be made."

"So, that's it? Two year service, no romantic engagements for me or… her… and one week out of every month during our term is for us to… to go back to normal? I get everything?" the woman asked carefully, looking up from the contract to bore her steely gaze into those of Adelle DeWitt.

"Because you are asking not to be used for any romantic engagements, your field will be limited to more… physical endeavors. Some of those will be dangerous, but other than that, yes… you get everything," Adelle replied.

"I'm strong. I can handle anything you throw at me, even if I won't remember it," the woman spat.

"You are very strong, Ms. Carlisle. That's why we find your offer to volunteer to be so… enticing," Adelle said, letting her eyes travel over the broad shoulders and muscular arms of the girl sitting before her. "We have no doubts about your physical prowess, considering what you do for a living."

"I've been fighting since I could walk, just about. I could have got a title fight this year… but I just… couldn't let things lie. I had to find her, and now that I have…" the woman's eyes traced back to the contract, reading the very finest of print. "Where does it say you'll release her? I specifically told you…"

"Calm down, Ms. Carlisle. If you read near the bottom, it says that Ms. Hadley will be released on the same day as you, two years from now, as completion of her five year service to us," Adelle stated, her voice taking on a soothing quality as she saw the other woman's back straighten and muscles tense.

"It took me so long to find her… three years, almost. And to think she spent those three years here, doing who the fuck knows what… for what? What could she have done to warrant this? How did she even know about this place?" the auburn haired girl said, her shaggy, mid-throat length locks falling in her eyes, making her look more youthful than her thirty years of age. She took a deep breath and brushed the unruly curls away and sank back in the chair, knowing that intimidation would get her nowhere here.

"You won't remember this until later, Ms. Carlisle, but she did it to save you. You got yourself into a bit of trouble three years ago? Ring a bell?" Adelle said, preparing to get a file out if necessary.

"I didn't know it was this fucking bad…" she said, her face warping into an incredulous grimace.

"Your winning streak was becoming national interest, if you remember correctly. Rossum had big plans for you, and when you denied… well, they wanted more than just to dethrone the champion, Ms. Carlisle. They wanted your life."

"So she traded hers… and I had to live without her," the woman replied sadly, her voice cracking at the memories. "How did she even find out? I never wanted her to get involved… it's a brutal sport enough, and she's too… delicate, beautiful… perfect."

"How she found out what Rossum was planning is unimportant. Maybe one day, when you're both free, she'll explain it to you. But for that day to come, Ms. Carlisle, I'm going to need your signature, right on the line," Adelle stated matter-of-factly.

"Done," the woman replied bitterly, the sounds of the pen scraping paper in a heavy signature filling the room as she signed and slid the contract back over to the brunette, who finished sipping her second cup of tea. "I love her, you know?"

"It's obvious. Not many would go to these lengths, but… you two are the exception to that rule, I suppose," Adelle said, finding herself a little bit touched at the emotion this woman exhibited. It was just as passionate as the conversation she had with her partner three years ago, when she was volunteering to become part of the Dollhouse. Adelle tucked the signed contract into a file that was labeled with a single word that the other woman couldn't read from her position in the room. Abruptly, she stood and signaled for the taller woman to follow.

"Before we enter the Dollhouse for you to start your service, I must warn you -- when you are once again reacquainted with Ms. Hadley, during your first of many weeks together, as stated in your contract, she will be slightly different than you remember. Other than the changes you'll see, everything else will be exactly the same. We'll even keep your house, and let you live there during your weeks together until you both are free to claim it again."

The auburn haired woman felt her heart sink… she knew that something would be different.

"You'll have to explain everything to her, fill in the gaps, and after you tell her once, she will remember it every time you two are together, as if no time has passed in between your meetings," Adelle continued to explain as they navigated through the facility, into a large upper staircase with many rooms, including a lower level with dining tables, exercise machines, and a koi pond. Some people were below, doing yoga or eating dinner. It looked almost like a spa or expensive resort. There were even massage tables. "This is our main facility. Welcome to the Dollhouse."

The auburn haired woman froze, and spun to look at Adelle.

"Will I see her? Is she… down there?"

"No, I'm afraid she is not down there. You will see her when you two are reunited in three weeks, but those three weeks will fly by for you. To you, it will be like you will be seeing her in a few short hours. Think of it that way. This way, please," Adelle said, leading the taller woman into a room with a large chair and array of computers and other technology. A man stood by a chair and she almost laughed at how his eyes bulged when she saw her. He was fairly lanky, with messy blonde hair and was dressed awkwardly in a plaid button-down and slacks.

"You're Chase Carlisle! Topher Brink, I watch all your fights. What is she doing here?" the man, Topher said, turning to Adelle with the question.

"Ms. Carlisle is our newest volunteer for the Active program," Adelle explained. "Have a seat."

Chase knew that by her pointed direction, she was supposed to sit in the chair.

"Frankenstein, much?"

But she sat anyway. Topher stood beside her, still in shock, his mouth still not completely closed at he gaped at Adelle.

"Why is she in the Active program?" Topher questioned, and Chase rolled her eyes. If she was going to be thrown into the fray, so to speak, she wished they would just get on with it.

"Something about long lost love, Topher. No more questions. Ms. Carlisle has already waited long enough…"

_**Present Time…**_

"Hello, Bravo," Topher said gently, as the chair rose into its full, upright position. "How are you feeling?"

"Did I fall asleep?" Bravo asked, her voice lighter than its usual husky quality, though still holding a lower timbre. Her broad shoulders stretched, showing off powerful, defined muscles throughout her back and arms. She wasn't bodybuilder bulky by any means, but she was strong and sturdy, and one of their most requested Actives for a variety of things ranging from assassinations to athletic events to police work. She was just as tall as most of the male Actives, taller even than some, and intimidated everyone, Active and otherwise. Her auburn hair fell in its natural thick waves, and her blue eyes darted around the room. Post-wipe confusion. Completely normal.

"For a little while," Topher replied, knowing that this answer would be all she needed to hear.

"Shall I go now?" Bravo asked, requesting permission to leave the chair, as she always did. Her hands gripped the arms, and she started to lift herself.

"If you like," Topher said, finishing his part in the script. She stood up to her full height of 5'11", and shook out her arms, stretching the fabric of the navy blue cotton tee she wore. The black yoga pants that completed her outfit fit loosely, and she never complained about being uncomfortable. But then again, Actives rarely did.

As she exited the computer room, her Handler, James, greeted her just outside the door. His blue eyes looked at her gently, and she greeted him with a kind smile, even though she didn't know who he was.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"Hello, Bravo. You are scheduled to meet with Dr. Saunders now," James said, placing his hand on her back to help guide her toward the doctor's office. She smiled, a little brighter than before, and her posture straightened.

"Dr. Saunders is nice."


	2. Fix Me?

_**As always, I own nothing except the tricky little character of "Bravo." That being said, please read and enjoy! Reviews are wonderful, so let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 2:**

Dr. Claire Saunders tucked a strand of her short brown locks behind her ear as she sat in the dark corner of her office, carefully pouring herself into files, as usual. Ever since her incident with Alpha almost three years ago, she liked to keep to herself. Everyone that saw her either pitied her instantly, or felt uncomfortable in her presence because she was, to a certain extent, disfigured. Because of this, Claire liked being in the presence of the Actives -- they didn't see, didn't judge, didn't form opinions or have the capacity for pity. All they knew was that she was nice and could take care of them.

Her internal train of thought was interrupted by a quick rap at her door.

"It's open," Claire called, wondering who her next appointment was scheduled with. She had already seen Echo after her last engagement, and Victor was just in to have his stitches removed, since it had been just under a month since the second Alpha incident. Sierra didn't have an engagement until tomorrow, so that left…

"Bravo," Claire said, smiling gently at the tall woman who walked in with her Handler. "Are you feeling well today?"

"Yes, Dr. Saunders," Bravo said politely.

"She just got done with Topher, and I've been instructed to have you check her out, make sure everything is still in working order," James said softly as he took a step closer to Claire, not wanting his Active to hear everything they talked about.

"Was her last engagement a difficult one?" Claire asked, looking at the Active still standing by the door. It wasn't at all unusual for Claire to have to stitch her up or bandage a number of wounds on this woman after the engagements they sent her on. All her engagements were incredibly physically trying, and whenever she questioned why, she got one of two answers: "She is very strong, and is perfect for more physical engagements," or "It is imperative that we keep her strong, just in case. These engagements are perfect."

Claire knew there was a high chance that these engagements were merely practice for a bigger plan involving Bravo, but she didn't know what, and didn't feel safe trying to pry.

"Aren't they always? She's probably a little bruised up, but she has a very high pain tolerance, so it's had to gauge just what might have happened. Her imprint was playing hero when I was taking her for the treatment, and now she doesn't remember anything, so she couldn't tell me," James explained to the doctor. Claire nodded and walked toward Bravo. She was quite a bit taller than her, and Claire always felt a strange stir or pull whenever she was around. Physically, she was intimidating, but it was so much more than that. No one could deny Bravo's unique beauty, and Claire found herself admiring the Active more than she would have ever liked to admit.

Claire softened her features and placed a small hand on one of Bravo's strong shoulders, leading her to the examination table and offering her a seat. Bravo's gentle features and sapphire blue eyes focused in on Claire, and she smiled brilliantly, sitting down almost immediately.

"We can handle it from here, James," Claire said, tearing her eyes away from Bravo's for a minute and hardening her features again. "She'll see you outside when we're finished."

Turning quickly, James exited the office and shut the door. Sometimes, Claire felt that the Handlers were more robotic than their Actives. Especially James in comparison to Bravo. Bravo always had such a strong spirit, even though she was wiped clean of all personality, and Claire felt so many emotions in the other woman's smile, that she tried to limit their contact and time together.

"This won't take long, Bravo. I just need to make sure everything is okay. We want you to be your best, after all," Claire said gently, smiling warmly at the blue-eyed Active.

"I try to be my best," Bravo quipped in reply.

"I know you do," Claire said, grabbing her stethoscope and pressing the cold metal against Bravo's warm back under her shirt, trying not to focus on the soft, soft skin she could feel against her fingertips. Bravo jerked slightly, and tilted her head to the side. "Sorry."

The Active said nothing, just nodded in reply and breathed normally. Heartbeat was exceptionally strong, Claire noticed, and took the stethoscope away.

"Bravo, do you hurt anywhere?" Claire asked gently, not wanting to touch anywhere that there wasn't a medical reason for, even though she could feel her palms aching, adding to her confusion. This always happened during her appointments with Bravo, and she never could gauge why, or if the other woman felt anything at all. Not that it would matter if she did. "I want you to really think hard, focus, and tell me if you feel the slightest bit of pain."

"I am very strong," Bravo said softly, her breath a whisper in the air surrounding them.

"You'll still be your best if you hurt somewhere, Bravo. I'll just fix it," Claire said, her heart breaking a little at Bravo's tone. All Actives were programmed with the same responses to basic things, but she, for some reason, kept repeating that one over and over even though it was not programmed. Claire didn't understand what her fascination with being strong was, and always figured that it was something residual from before her first wipe, from her original personality that she knew nothing about. Normally, she knew at least a little bit about who the Actives were before their personality wipe, but hers was overly protected, and incredibly classified.

Bravo shifted on the examination table and pointed to her ribs.

"There. Was I not my best?" Bravo asked carefully, her eyes desperately searching for something in the doctor's.

"No, Bravo. You were your best… just, sometimes accidents happen. You know that," Claire explained, keeping her tone gentle. She sucked in a breath when she realized where the Active was hurt, and the touching that would be required.

"Can you fix me?"

"I'll have to see how bad it is, first," Claire said, her voice quivering slightly. The Active nodded, auburn waves bouncing slightly as she did so. "Lay back, please?"

Bravo used the strength in her arms to lower herself backwards onto the examination table, biceps flexing under the smooth cotton. Claire hovered to her right side, preparing to lift the Active's shirt. This was protocol, she did this all the time, but after her last appointment with Bravo, Claire knew that any examinations she gave this particular Active would be difficult for her. After Bravo's last engagement, she had been stabbed in the thigh, and she was required to stitch her up and bandage her.

Claire could still recall that ugly wound taking from the beauty that was Bravo's porcelain skin. Sometimes, the gasp that Bravo released when she placed her hand on her knee, just below the wound, after Bravo had removed her yoga pants, still haunted her just before she went to sleep.

It didn't sound like pain.

But she had been as professional as possible then, not letting her fingers wander or touch linger for too long. Her eyes were fixated on the wound, despite its gruesome state, the entire time, so she wouldn't focus on just how snug those boxer briefs were over Bravo's lean, but strong thighs. Clearly this one had been a bit of a gym rat before she came to the Dollhouse -- results like those don't happen in three weeks, even with their free time and engagements.

Just like she had been during that appointment, she would be professional now.

"Please try to relax, Bravo, and slow your breathing. I'm going to lift your shirt to inspect your ribs, check for wounds or bruising. Let me know if anything hurts you, and try to gauge how much for me, okay?" Claire asked, her hands hovering over the navy blue cotton, shaking slightly, but only to her visibility. Bravo was staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Dr. Saunders," she replied quickly, sitting up in what might have been a slightly uncomfortable position, just to look at the other doctor for a moment as she gave her response. Claire watched her abs flex under the cotton and gasped slightly, to which Bravo caught on immediately. She was now forced to hide her blush. "Is something the matter? You made a noise. Did something startle you?"

Claire couldn't help but smile at how charming Bravo was, even when she was rattling off questions like an inquisitive child. The lopsided dimple in her left cheek was showcased as Bravo pursed her lips, scanning Claire as though she could read her innermost thoughts. In that particular moment, Claire was thankful that she couldn't. The Active furrowed her eyebrows as she awaited a reply. Clearly she wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Nothing startled me, Bravo. Isn't that an uncomfortable position?" Claire asked, nodding her head in the Active's direction. "Since your ribs are hurt…"

"It is important for me not to stay still very long, except when I sleep. I must keep active," Bravo said in a tone that suggested that as a doctor, Claire should know this.

"I just want you to feel better, and not to be in pain," Claire said, knowing deep down that this sentence was truer with Bravo than when she said it to any other one of her patients, and it held more emotion. Every time Bravo came into her office with any sort of injury or problem, she felt this nagging tug that she couldn't quite describe. It was almost as if she wished she could have taken the knife, punch, or bullet for the woman.

It was almost like deep infatuation, bordering on something much greater.

"You want me to be my best," Bravo said, not asking as much as confirming for her own peace of mind. Claire nodded once and Bravo eased herself back down, auburn curls splaying on the pillow beneath her head. With another sigh, the doctor eased her hands down to the navy cotton and tugged upwards, inching the fabric up over the alabaster skin beneath, made to seem paler by the dark color of the material she wore. Claire's palms gently rose with the fabric, and even though she was tempted to have more of a decent peek, her professionalism made her stop just an inch or two beneath the bottom curve of the woman's breasts.

"How bad is it, Dr. Saunders? Can you fix me?" Bravo asked, her voice quieter than normal, and a little huskier in tone, expressing her clear worry. The silence bothered her -- Claire could tell.

"Your ribs are clearly bruised on the right side," Claire said, noticing the deep purple and red swirls around her bottom two ribs. Microbleeding had already set in, and it was important that she take pain medication and ice the ribs right away.

"I'm afraid this injury is going to keep you from having treatments for a while, Bravo -- you'll need to rest. No more exercise, swimming in the pool, or yoga for at least a week," Claire said, knowing it would depress the auburn haired Active.

"But how can I be my best if I can't be like the others? They will get ahead of me, and I will be left to nothing," Bravo chattered, getting upset instantly, muscles flexing with the exertion of her worry hitting her system. Against her better judgment, Claire stroked the rapidly flexing abdominal muscles of the Active with her thumb and let out a gentle shush. To her surprise, Bravo calmed instantly and moved closer to where she was standing, almost as if she wanted more contact.

Claire allowed her ring and pinky finger to join her thumb in a gentle up and down motion in the center of Bravo's taut stomach for a few more seconds until Bravo's eyes closed, and Claire realized how dangerous what she was doing could be.

"You are a wonderful doctor, I feel much better. What did you do?" Bravo asked as soon as she jerked her hand away.

"Nothing, Bravo. I did nothing," Claire said quickly, stepping away from the examination table and grabbing an ice pack and a bottle of pills. "Give these to the man outside and tell him to read the note I have attached. Taking these will make you feel much better sooner, so you must take them." She had to switch back into professional mode, before all hope of self-control was lost.

"I do not like that stuff," Bravo said, pointing to the blue bag in Claire's other hand. "It is too cold, and makes my skin itch."

Claire pursed her lips and sighed, eager now to get the Active out of her office so she could regroup. She grabbed a tank top from her closet and cut the bottom of it off, leaving a flexible strip of material that Bravo could squeeze over her ribs to separate the ice from her bare skin.

"Wear this over your skin, and put the ice on top of that. It will hurt less, and make you feel better," Claire assured her. "You are free to go, Bravo. Feel better soon."

Bravo tilted her head to the side and got off the examination table, more slowly than she sat down when she first came in. She pulled her shirt down over her ribs and accepted the bottle, fabric, and ice pack from Dr. Saunders.

"Do I get my treat now?" Bravo asked, gesturing to the glass container of lollipops that Claire kept on her desk.

Claire nodded wordlessly and grabbed the vase, feeling her heart rate skip beats as Bravo placed her hand over Claire's to steady the vase, noticing that the doctor was shaking. She picked a red one and then smiled, and turned to leave.

"Thank you for making me my best again, Dr. Saunders. Have a nice day," Bravo said thoughtfully before James swept in to take her back to the main area. Claire could hear Bravo's tone change as she explained her limitations to her Handler on their way out. She decided to leave her door open, as she no longer had the energy to shut it. She collapsed on the examination table, flopping back against the pillow, and let out a deep sigh.

What was wrong with her? She had never felt these things before, even though she was certain that infatuation and desire were normal emotions. She had felt them before to some extent, that she could remember, but never this deeply.

But the worst part was that even though she knew it was unprofessional and wrong to feel these things about an Active, and that it could jeopardize her job in so many ways, on some level she couldn't help but feel that her feelings for Bravo were not only okay, but that the other woman felt them, too.


	3. New Again

_It's taken me forever. I know. I'm so, so sorry - but sometimes, the muse stops singing. The birds stop chirping. Life gets in the way. I've been away from my drawing board for a long time, trying so hard to remember what it was that I loved about writing in the first place. I've beaten myself down, convinced myself that I'm no good as a writer, and for some reason, I feel reborn and ready to start again. Granted, it's not going to be perfect - but what is? Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope it was worth your wait._

**New Again**

The sunlight peering through the window was harsh on her eyes. One opened experimentally, followed by the other, and her pupils shrank rapidly, almost to the point where she could feel them retreat in protest, within her irises, exposing the sheer color to the world and leaving her in agony. To combat the sharp feeling, she reached out and rubbed her eyes, hoping to find relief. Then, after a few blinks, she noticed her vision clearing; her eyes stopped watering, and she could see everything. The world was new again.

Her room, _their _room hadn't changed one bit since she left it. The sheets were the same, the smells were the same - honeysuckle and cinnamon, and everything seemed to be in its rightful place. Chase turned onto her side, reaching out and almost recoiling at the unfamiliar feel of skin beneath her callused fingertips. So many nights she had spent alone in this bed since Claire had been taken from her, but, she knew things would be different now. She sold her soul, they had to be different now.

Soulful brown eyes caught hers when she scanned the body she was touching. They were alert, wide awake, and laced with a deep, deep contentment that Chase felt like she was drowning in within moments of returning her lover's fixed gaze. Everything was new again, but some things would still never change.

"How long have you been awake?"

Claire laughed softly, her smile growing wider than Chase remembered - wider than she could even commit to memory. It was the balm her spirit needed, the living, breathing proof that her decision, her sacrifices, and all her hard work had been for the right reasons.

"Nearly an hour," Claire replied. "I still can't believe this is real, that you're really here."

Chase reached out to touch her cheek, her large hand practically dwarfing the smaller woman's delicate features, but in a way that was simple, and purely them.

"I'm here. I'm really, really here."

"You explained everything last night before we…"

Chase smiled when Claire trailed off, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand when words no longer wished to come out.

"Got distracted?" Chase suggested, noting the blush on her lover's cheeks. As if she had anything to be embarrassed about.

"Something like that," Claire acquiesced. "It's wonderfully surreal."

Sunlight continued to pour through their Venetian blinds, casting shadows that danced around the room as it patterned their walls. A few rays fell on Claire's face, highlighting the differences that Adele had warned her about - the scars. It had been heartbreaking at first, to see her lover boasting track marks that had once been garish wounds, marring her once effortless beauty. But, Chase had many scars of her own, and while they were less visible, they were no less detracting from her physical being. She saw them as badges of honor and marks of pride. They were proof that she had climbed mountains, stood toe to toe with giants, and survived. She paused, tracing a finger up from Claire's naturally pouting lips to the midst of a high cheekbone.

Why should her scars be any different?

"They're terrible, aren't they?" Claire said, her attention drawn back to the stark realization she had noticed the night before when she was freshening up in the bathroom. Her hands met cool water, tossing it to her face, and when she reached for a towel and dried her skin, she removed the cloth and saw a warped reflection staring back at her in return. Her eyes were the same, and the face in the mirror was undeniably hers, but she was disfigured.

Broken.

Different.

Chase had, of course, sworn up and down that it made no difference, and she spoke with such honesty, such purity in her words, and bestowed such reverence in her touches that Claire really had no choice but to believe her. However, every time Chase's fingertips slid over a mark, she felt a tingle all the way to her toes which reminded her that even though they would have opportunities to be together on a semi-regular basis, that Chase had fought for and won their freedom as a definite one day, that they could finally start over… she knew that everything would be different. _Everything was new again_, Claire thought, _and not necessarily in a good way. _

"Not terrible," Chase promised. "Not terrible at all."

Claire sighed and allowed her lover to pull her into strong arms, fingertips starting a natural pattern of tracing soft, lazy circles over an exposed shoulder blade. Claire took this opportunity, this closeness, to nuzzle into Chase's neck, breathing in the scent of her lover, the natural spice and inherent sweetness she seemed to hold despite her bold personality and masculine tendencies.

A low rumble started within Chase's chest, and words followed soon after. Claire felt herself lulled in like a ship on a calm ocean, rocking back and forth with the waves.

"Do you remember when I told you that no matter what, I'd love all of you?"

Claire chuckled softly and propped her chin up on Chase's strong shoulder, looking up at her auburn-haired counterpart.

"Are you taking it back?"

Fingertips squeezed her shoulder in playful retaliation. Chase was strong, incredibly so, but toward Claire, her large, nearly lethal hands held little but tenderness and compassion. Claire's eyes slid slowly shut once again as she returned to rocking on her calm ocean, synching her breathing patterns to Chase's and waiting for her to continue.

"Not taking it back. Not even a little bit. I'm reminding you, and I'll keep reminding you every time you try to tell me that you're ugly or disfigured or any of those words you dropped last night," Chase said powerfully, confidently, and in a tone that Claire knew better than to protest against.

"So a beauty _can _love a beast," Claire mused. To her surprise, instead of further impassioned argument, a low chuckle came from beneath her. Chase laughed, her body shaking, and in turn, slightly disturbing Claire's calm floating from her position halfway on top of the athlete beneath.

"I've always been the beast in this relationship, love," Chase returned. "But nice try."

Claire felt her body surge, happiness threatening to explode from every part of her body. Her hands trembled, her breath ran short, and suddenly even her close proximity to this remarkable creature beneath her wasn't enough, so she closed the gap.

Their lips met, and Chase tangled her fingers in silky brown locks, both of them reuniting in a dance that had been shelved for what seemed like eternity, but kick started easily when the familiar strains of music began to swell around them. Claire whimpered when Chase trailed her tongue along her lower lip, and strong hands sought her out, tugging her forward insistently, needing the contact, needing to feel their connection, to revive and bring it back from places that might have been stowed away deep within the recesses of their minds, but had never, ever been forgotten.

Claire pulled away and gasped quietly for breath, stroking her lover's cheek and resting their foreheads against one another.

"Now that… that I've missed," Claire panted.

"Is that all you've missed?"

"No, I've missed other things, too," Claire replied, snaking a hand between them to trail fingertips along the sharp, protruding bone of Chase's hips, then upward just a few inches to reacquaint herself with chiseled abdominal muscles that always quivered, always trembled slightly despite their strength underneath her touch. _Only hers_, Chase had said once, and the mere thought that she could possess such a hold over this woman made her ego swell to gargantuan proportions.

"Are you planning to share, Miss Hadley?" Chase asked, quirking an eyebrow at her lover, who had lost focus briefly to continue her explorations and rediscovery. A process that, while it happened spontaneously, intervals that came and went far too quickly, was incredibly thorough and seemed constant, developing itself and creating a life of its own that stretched beyond things like need and want.

"Share the things I've missed? But there are so many," Claire replied, watching her hands drift over Chase's sculpted body to her breasts, which were small, but still a good handful for Claire's hands, which was what mattered most, after all. Chase sighed, lashes fluttering over freckled cheekbones as Claire's hands found points on her body that seemed to be long forgotten. Her body was used to sharp hits, a knee or two, elbows, punches, strikes, kicks, and blows that were meant to take her down, not build her up and caress her. This was a welcome change.

"Well, you can tell me as many as you'd like," Chase stated simply, fighting the rising pleasure in her body to watch her lover instead. "I'm a captive audience."

Claire chuckled, "Oh you are, are you? Lucky me."

Chase's eyes traveled along Claire's body, over lithe curves, gently sloping shoulders, pale, smooth skin, and watched the sunlight catch every color in the spectrum of her hair, highlighting bronze and brown and honey colors as the smooth strands cascaded down her back.

"I'd say I'm the lucky one," Chase replied. "Now, are you going to tell me, or are you done talking?"

Claire pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Chase's lips, placating her for the moment before she continued her explorations, following the curve of a breast to her collar bone, reveling in the dips and natural planes of the athlete's form.

"I've missed touching you, for one. But that's an obvious one, isn't it?"

Chase nodded, watching Claire continue, her eyes joining and following the path her hands took.

"More and more obvious," Chase sighed out, feeling her body respond in ways that only Claire could bring forth. Normally, she was intent on being stoic, on sticking to her guns and being strong - she was a soldier, a warrior, a fighter. A new age Gladiator. But with Claire, she was just another person in love with another person.

Claire placed gentle kisses along Chase's neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and thrum against her lover's pulse that had sharply picked up speed.

"Let's see," Claire continued. "I've missed the way your heart races, even when we're barely getting started."

Chase quirked an eyebrow and attempted to look cross momentarily, before Claire's smile snapped her out of her ruse and launched her into a smile of her own. Chase found the back of Claire's head and pulled the smaller woman in for a slow, deep kiss that drew moans from the backs of both of their throats once their tongues connected, both organs riddled with fire and longing as they met each other blow for blow, over and over again.

Chase moved, using her strength to pin the brunette underneath her. Slim legs parted and wrapped around a narrow waist, pulling the fighter closer into Claire's body. Chase braced herself with both hands on either side of Claire's head, and their eyes met in a sparked, heated glance that spoke volumes more than mere words ever could.

"How long do we have again?" Claire asked, idly tracing a fingertip down Chase's strong bicep that was flexing slightly with the task of holding her body weight almost completely off of Claire.

"As of right now?" Chase asked. She glanced over to the nightstand next to her and looked at the clock, "Six days, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes."

"Then…" Claire said, placing a kiss just beneath Chase's ear, sucking gently on her pulse for a moment before pulling back, pleased with the mark that would be left behind. "I've missed you making me breakfast."

Claire swatted Chase on the rear end, smirking coyly from her position underneath the stronger woman.

"You know I can't deny you a damn thing," Chase said, sighing softly before rolling off Claire and grabbing a pair of shorts from the floor, tugging them on and climbing out of bed. Chase watched as Claire began moving around, looking for her own clothes that had been tossed haphazardly everywhere mere hours ago. "Stay in bed, sleep a little longer. I'll bring you breakfast and we'll eat it on the balcony, just like we used to do."

Claire smiled, unable to resist at the beautiful suggestion her lover brought into play. Chase leaned over her, placed a sweet kiss against her forehead, and silently padded out of the room as Claire's suddenly heavy eyes began to drift shut, sending her into the first peaceful sleep she could remember in a very long time.

**================================================================================================================================  
A/N: **So, how was it? Terrible? Disgustingly fluffy? Let me know! Reviews are great!


End file.
